


Kisses and heart attacks

by jirit



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix, F/F, Fluff, I felt sorry for making Jihyo go through this, very short part of the 2yeon+jihyo thingy in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirit/pseuds/jirit
Summary: One of Nayeon’s hobbies was attacking her friends with kisses.





	Kisses and heart attacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger fic that consists of scenes of Jihyo seeing 2yeon develop and happen over the years.
> 
> I have no idea when I'll finish the whole thing (it's not that long, I'm just a slow writer lol), so I just wanted to post a bit of it as a (early) Christmas gift to my fellow 2yeon shippers.
> 
> It'll also be in the full fic later, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Also:  
> \- This happens before debut.  
> \- Let's pretend Jihyo's name has always been Jihyo.
> 
> \---
> 
> Twitter: @JIRITJIRlT

One of Nayeon’s hobbies was attacking her friends with kisses.

She would throw herself at them at the most random times and aim directly for their lips. The victim, used to such behaviour by now, would always move as quickly as possible to avoid being kissed, a motion that would leave Nayeon to be satisfied with just a cheek, or a neck or, in most cases, a shove that would leave her laughing at herself.

Actually, the girl knew the person would always instinctively dodge her attempts, and that was the main reason she kept doing it. Getting a kiss was never really her full intention –  although a bonus if achieved –, she simply loved teasing others and this was all for the fun of it.

And, of course, Jeongyeon and Jihyo were her main targets.

After a morning of dance practice, they had entered the first empty room they could find at the agency building, and were willing to stay there for how long they could to recharge their energies.

While Jeongyeon was stretched on a recliner at the corner of the room, Jihyo was comfortably lying on a couch, eyes closed, thoughts on the lyrics of the songs she would need to have memorised by the next day.

The whereabouts of Im Nayeon at the moment? Front of the aforementioned couch, knees on the floor, face getting closer and closer to Jihyo’s.

Feeling the extra pressure by her side caused by Nayeon’s elbow in a movement to get better balance and finally strike, Jihyo immediately opened her eyes and did what she had done so many times before: pressed the girl’s face with her whole palm, making sure to cover specially her pursed lips, and pushed her away.

“Don’t you dare!”

She could feel Nayeon’s devilish smile against her hand.

“You know you’d like it, Jihyo!”

“Jihyo, make sure she can’t breathe” Said Jeongyeon from her recliner, and she just knew the girl was mentally high-fiving her.

Jihyo moved her hand only to pinch Nayeon’s nose, which made her let out an exclamation and get up from the floor, laughing.

In fact, there wasn’t anyone that Jihyo felt like kissing at the moment and, even if there were, Nayeon definitely wasn’t on her list - even though the girl had really nice lips and, seeing how obsessed with the subject she was, was probably a good kisser.

She would ask Jeongyeon about it when she finally had any experience on the matter.

And maybe she would be able to receive such information very soon, since Nayeon was currently moving towards Jeongyeon, clearly with the same intentions she had when slithering to Jihyo’s couch.

Nayeon simply threw herself on top of the girl, and Jihyo was already familiar with what was to come: Jeongyeon freaking out, and proving how malleable her neck could be as she stretched it as much as she could to get her own mouth – or any part of her body – distant enough to avoid Nayeon’s.

Only none of this happened.

Out of tiredness, out of bravery – Jihyo would never know –, Jeongyeon didn’t even flinch. She simply stood still, waiting for the kiss to arrive.

If it had taken Nayeon a millisecond more to notice, they would have locked lips for sure. But she realised it in time, and moved at the very last moment, clumsily landing more of a brush of her lips than a kiss on Jeongyeon’s cheek.

Just as all this followed, the older girl blushed furiously – not so bold now, huh, thought Jihyo –, tried to get up, failed to find a place to set her foot on the floor and ended up burying her face on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, finding it was her best option of hiding how red her cheeks were.

As for Jeongyeon... well, you couldn’t say her face was a very different shade from Nayeon’s, but at least she found a way to laugh to try and keep some of their dignity during what could become an even more embarrassing moment. She even added a few pats on Nayeon’s back to the laughter.

“Told you we didn’t really need to worry, Jeongyeon” Said Jihyo, trying to get all three of them out of the my-two-best-friends-who-have-wanted-to-kiss-each-other-for-ages-just-had-a-chance-to-but-didn’t-and-god-please-don’t-let-this-be-too-awkward situation. “We’re too pretty for her.”

“Definitely” Agreed Jeongyeon, doing her best to sound cool. “She’d have a heart attack if she got to kiss us”.

An incomprehensible protest came, muffled by Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“This means she agrees.” Jeongyeon added.

Nayeon turned her face from where it was hidden and looked at the girl with a very serious expression.

“Do I?” Asked her.

The two girls stared at each other for some seconds.

Then Nayeon grabbed Jeongyeon’s face, and placed a determined kiss - this one was definitely a kiss - on her cheek, very close to the corner of her mouth.

The only reason Jeongyeon didn’t fall backwards was because the design of the recliner didn’t make it possible.

There she was, good old panicked Jeong. Took her time.

And Nayeon, now having all her confidence back, looked straight into her somewhat terrified eyes, smirking, and Jeongyeon’s face got even redder than it already was.

Jihyo just kept staring at them. She was sure one of these days her eyeballs would fall from her face because of these two.

Nayeon, looking as if she hadn’t gotten all timid just a few moments ago, simply laid back comfortably on top of Jeongyeon – who was still too flustered to say anything –, one side of her head on the younger girl’s chest.

She spent a few seconds in silence, seeming very focused on searching for some sound.

Then a new smirk formed on her face.

“What did you say about kisses and having a heart attack, Yoo Jeongyeon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> And sorry it was so short!


End file.
